shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Jean
Appearance Personality "Justice is the ultimate goal. For a world to know peace there will be sacrifices." Those are the personal words of Leon Jean. He is an honest man who attempts to understands others, even if their views are radically different from his own. His calm and patient demeanor make him seem like a pushover, but he holds true to his beliefs. His belief in justice is great, and while he isn't an extremist he will go to lengths that some might find controversial. But even he has standards and if the World Government makes choices that he is against he will mention his disgust. His greatest advantage though is intelligence. He is a rather clever man and uses both words as well as his strength to solve problems. Should a foe manage to surprise him he will acknowledge that and attempt to learn about his foe's strengths. This inquisitive nature makes it so that he is rarely without information on others. His knowledge to this extent gives him leverage over a vast majority of the foes he faces. Abilities and Powers Leon posseses the Oso Oso no Mi Model: Ichneumon. Using this Devil Fruit he turns into a large mongoose, capable of diamond crushing attacks. His offensive and defensive abilities are amplified primarily through the use of this powerful fruit. Agility Leon is capable of utilizing a form of Soru, which is mainly due to his Devil Fruit. By utilizing the speed of the Ichneumon, Leon is considered a blur. Endurance Leon has been known to take severe abuse from attacks. He was once shot three times, and was still able to stand. His endurance is rarely seen however as his defensive abilities are very high, and only a few pirates have ever managed to break his defense. Hand to Hand Combat This is the style of combat Leon mostly relies on, and while he is effective he can be overwhelmed by sheer force. Thus he uses a mix of both offensive and defensive techniques, striking when the target leaves themselves open to attacks. Marksmanship Leon uses a rifle, amplifying the bullets with his Haki. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Leon is skilled in the use of Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to detect and react to enemy attacks. He is skilled enough that he can detect bullets and attacks coming from great distances away. 7/10 Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Leon is a master of Busoshoku Haki, his strongest Haki ability. He can strike Logia users and empower his attacks remarkably. 8/10 Relationships -None- History The man known as Leon Jean comes from an island in the East Blue. The island in question is often referred to as Coal Island, a land known for its coal mining. Leon was a child when his father died, killed in a coal mining accident caused when pirates bombarded the coast with cannon fire. That was the first step on Leon's carrier. The second part came later when Leon went fishing. He caught a fish, and bringing it in he realized it had already died. Checking the body he discovered that the fish had choked on a bizarre fruit of sorts. Bringing the fruit home he planned to eat it for lunch. And when he ate it, he realized that it tasted terrible. But the damage was done. Leon had managed to eat one of the world's rarest Devil Fruits. At first he didn't realize anything was different that was until he decided to join the Marines. It was during his first encounter with pirates that he changed. He became the Ichneumon, a legendary animal capable of killing dragons. Leon's victory and reveal became a topic of converstation in the marines for a brief time after that event. Since then Leon has done everything in his power to spread the ideals of peace through the world. Leon Jean Leon Jean Leon Jean